NejiHinata One Shot
by MicaChan89
Summary: 38,7 sagte sie leise.Danach folgte ein langgezogener Seufzer und zwei weiße, leicht lavendelfarbene Augen sahen Neji besorgt an. Und was heißt das jetzt antwortete er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Bettruhe...


RAIN-ONE SHOT

"38,7°" sagte sie leise.Danach folgte ein langgezogener Seufzer und zwei weiße, leicht lavendelfarbene Augen sahen Neji besorgt an. "Und was heißt das jetzt" antwortete er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Bettruhe,viel trinken und zum Essen gibt es erstmal nur Salzstangen und Zwieback"erwiederte sie darauf. "Also kann ich nicht trainieren?" fragte er. "NEJI! du hast Fieber und wärst eben beinahe umgekippt."

In dem Punkt musste er Hinata leider rechtgeben... .

Es hatte den ganzen Tag über schon stark geregnet (irgendwie gibt es in meinen FF´s kein anderes Wetter"), was Meister Gai natürlich** nicht **vom Training abhielt. Im Gegenteil... zu Neji´s bedauern,den anscheinend hatte er sich heute ordentlich was weggeholt. Ihm war die ganze Zeit über, auch beim Training,schon so heiß gewesen. Als er dann zu Hause war und auf sein Zimmer gehen wollte um sich hinzulegen, ist er auf der Treppe einfach weggekippt.

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.Er ließ sich zur Seite fallen und rutschte dann an der Wand runter. Neji blieb darauf erstmal eine weile sitzen, bis Hinata sich auf einmal neben ihn kniete und Ihn besorgt fragte ob denn alles in ordnung sein. Neji hatte sie nichtmal bemerkt bevor sie ihn angesprochen hatte, was schon heißen musste, das er sich ordentlich was weggeholt haben muss, denn normalerweiße spürt er andere Chakra in seiner nähe sofort, aber heute... .

Hinata hatte Ihn dann schließlich gestützt und aufsein Zimmer gebracht. Sie hatte Ihm einen Tee gekocht, Salzstangen hingestellt und Fieber gemessen. Den Rest des Nachmittages hatte er dann verschlafen.

(Irgendwie is dieser Absatzt seltsam...-" Ich hab das gefühl ich wechsel immer die Zeit kann das sein"""???)

Als er wieder aufwachte, saß Hinata auf einem Stuhl an seinem Bett und laß. Sie merkte jedoch nicht wie er sie beobachtete.

Hinata war hübsch geworden, sehr sogar. Lange Zeit wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, aber mit der Zeit hatte er sich schlicht, weg und einfach in seine eigene Cousine verliebt.

Er war schon mehrmals drauf und drann gewesen es ihr zu sagen, aber am Ende hatte er sich dann doch nicht getraut. Diese Tatsache depremirte ihn.

Er hatte es einfach nicht geschafft einen so simplen Satz wie:"ich liebe dich" oder "Ich mag dich" über die Lippen zu bringen. Jedesmal wenn sich ein günstiger Zeitpunkt ergeben hatte, wurde er auf einmal furchtbar nervös und brachte keinen einzigen Ton raus.

Obwohl das zur Zeit noch sein geringstes Problem war. Sein derzeit größtes Problem hieß Inuzuka. Kiba Inuzuka um genauer zu zu sein.

Seit Wochen schon machte dieser Hundefreak Hinata den Hof. Jedesmal wenn er die beiden zusammen sah, und da sie im selben Team sind ist das nicht selten, flirtete dieses** ETWAS **mit seiner Cousine rum. Es machte ihn Krank. Letzte Woche wäre er ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen. Kiba war zum Hyuga-Anwesen gekommen um Hinata zum Enkaufen abzuholen. Das erste was er zu ihr sagte war nicht "Hallo", wie es jeder andere Mensch getan hätte, nein der Hundefreak musste ihr erst lang und breit vor schwärmen wie gut ihr doch ihr neues Shirt stand. Gott er hätte ihn lynchen könnnen... oder irgendetwas anderes, hauptsache Kiba wäre am Ende Tot!!!

**''DOMP!'' **Neji schreckte hoch und sah sich nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches um. Es war Hinata. Ihr war das Buch aus den Händen gefallen. Neji stutzte, seit wann fielen Hinata Bücher aus den Händen? Er sah sie etwas genauer an und merkte erst jetzt das sie eingeschlafen war.

Ihr Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter und es sah so aus, als wenn sie gleich vom Stuhl fallen würden wenn sie auch nur zuckte.

Neji überlegte kurz, setzte sich dann aufrecht hin, schob mit seinem linken Fuß das, am Boden liegende, Buch beiseite und stand auf. ein Glück das sein Fieber abgeklungen war, denn sonst wäre er bestimmt wieder Ohnmächtig geworden. Neji ging zu Hinata hin, hob sie vorsichtig vom Stuhl hoch, trug sie zur anderen seite des Bettes und legte sie vorsichtig hinein.Er selber legte sich wiederauf die andere Seite und schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus, die Hinata zum Lesen angelassen hatte. Jetzt erhellte nur noch das Mondlicht sein Zimmer.

Neji sah sie an. Wie hübsch sie doch war. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, um sie ja nicht aufzuwecken, fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen Ihres Gesichts nach. Er fuhr mit der Hand wieder nach oben und...stoppte. Sollte er wirklich? Was wenn sie aufwachen würde? Was würde sie dann von ihm denken? Immerhin war er ihr Cousin, ein direckter Blutsverwanter. Im Grunde genommen wäre diese Liebe verboten. Hiashi Hyuga würde es niemals dulden, das jemand aus dem Nebenhaus eine Beziehung, zu jemandem aus dem Haupthaus hätte. "Ach Hinata..." Neji seufzte leise und fuhr seiner Cousine sachte mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Wäre ich doch nur im Haupthaus geboren dann wäre alles leichter...". "Und was wäre leichter?"Hinata schlug die Augen auf.

Neji erschrak, zog seine Hand weg und wurde knallrot. "Seit wann bist du wach" fragte er vorsichtig. " Seit du mich gekrauelt hast" antwortete sie. Der Rotschimmer auf Neji´s Wangen wurde dunkler. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah stur zur Decke hoch. Es folgten einige Minuten des Schweigens, in denen Neji weiter die Decke anstarrte, wärend er wiederum von Hinata beobachtet wurde. "Neji was ist los?"

"Nichts" erwiederte er."Nach nichts sieht es aber nicht aus oder... ist die Decke so interressant???Also was..."

Doch ehe sie den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte fiel ihr Neji ins Wort." Was läuft zwischen dir und dem Hundefreak?". "Bitte???" fragte sie verdutzt. "Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, was läuft da zwischen euch?" "Gar nichts" kommentierte sie trocken. "So sieht es aber nicht aus" "Wohnach sieht es denn aus?" "Naja halt als wenn... naja es sieht halt so aus als wenn er dir den Hof macht und du auch noch darauf anspringst". Hinata sah ihren Cousin einige Sekunden fassungslos an bis sie wieder anfing zu sprechen. "Das tut er nicht..., es ist halt so seine Art mit mir Umzugehen und überhaupt... Wiso reagierst **DU **eigentlich so eifersüchtig?"

Erwischt ( tja pech gehabt XD). Was sollte er jetzt tun? Eine Ausrede finden? Ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Ach, wäre sie doch bloss nicht aufgewacht, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in so einer verzwicken Situation. "Nun das hat halt einen bestimmten Grund also...". Neji drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und rückte auch noch ein Stück näher an sie herran. "Wusstest du eigentlich das deine Augen leicht lavendelfarben sind?"

"Was?" fragte sie leise und wurde rot. "Naja so ganz leicht weißt du". Neji hatte es aufgegeben über die Sache nachzudenken. Er folgte einfach dem, was sein Herz ihm sagte. In der Hoffnug, das er das richtige tat. Hinata schien ein wenig nervös zu werden, sie rückte ein Stück weiter weg von ihm. Neji sah sie immernoch an. "Und weißt du auch das du in den letzten 4 Jahren ausgesprochen hübsch geworden bist?" "Neji ist dir das Fieber vielleicht zu Kopf gestiegen? Geht es dir Gut???" " Es geht mir gut, sehr gut sogar und das Fieber ist mir definitiv nicht zu Kopf gestiegen". Er rückte noch näher an sie herran. "Und wiso sagst du so etwas?" "Du wolltest doch unbedingt den Grund wissen warum ich so eifersüchtig bin, oder?".

Bei diesen Worten schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taillie und drückte sie so nahe an sich heran, bis ihre Körper sich berührten,. " Hinata..."

Sie war hochrot geworden und Neji konnte hören wie schnell ihr Herz jetzt schlug. Sie war nervös, macht jedoch keine Anstallten sich seinem Griff zu entziehen. "Hinata..." Er sprach so leise das nur sie es hören konnte. "!ich habe mich in dich verliebt". Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie.

Hinata riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Langsam und zögernd erwiederte sie den Kuss. Was sollte man auch sonst in so einer Situation machen???. Neji schlang nun auch den zweiten Arm um Hinatas Taillie. Hinata legte ihre Arme auf Nejis Rücken und krallte sich in sein Shirt.

Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie so dalagen, sie wussten nur das sie dieses Gefühl nie mehr missen wollten.

Langsam lösten sie sich aus irer Umarmung. Beide Atmeten schwer und waren knallrot. Hinata regte sich als erstes wieder, indem sie ihren Kopf aus Neji´s Brust legte (AHH!!! ICH WILL AUCH XD), was ihn dazu veranlaste sich wieder auf den Rücken zu legen. Lange lagen sie einfach nur so dar. Neji krauelte Hinata den Nacken und fuhr ihr mit der Hand auch ab und an durchs Haar. Sie schnurrte dann immer zufrieden (Wollen wir vll. ma tauschen Hinata???)

Neji seufzte und durchbrach die stille. "Ich glaube nicht dass dein Vater diese Beziehung erlauben wird, oder?" "Er muss ja gar nicht erst was von ihr erfahren". Neji zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du willt ihm nich davon erzählen?" "Erstmal nicht, vorallem nicht jetzt, ich würd sagen wir halten das noch etwas geheim" Sie gähnte die letzten Worte, gab Neji noch einen Kuss bevor sie sich bei ihm ankuschelte und einschlief.

Neji lag noch eine Weile wach und krauelte Ihr durchs Haar. Er konnte es nicht fassen...

vor wenigen Stunden noch hätte er nichtmal im Traum daran gedacht dass er jetzt hier mit seiner Cousine liegen würde.

Er lächelte zufrieden, gab Hinata einen Kuss auf die Stirn, kuschelte sich an sie ran und schlief ein.


End file.
